


Winner's Choice

by SilverScrap



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: An actual race, Confusion, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, Race, Short Chapters, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScrap/pseuds/SilverScrap
Summary: Just... something I tried to dabble in.





	Winner's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rizobact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ultimate Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813711) by [Rizobact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact). 



Perceptor found himself staring at the registry to compete in the Festival of Solumus, yet again deliberating on whether or not to submit his name as an entry. The fourth time this cycle. And yet again, the scientist sighed, placing the datapad back into his subspace. This was a bad idea on every level he could consider.

What was he thinking? He wasn't an overenthusiastic newbuild, or new adult, more inclined to believe their spark over their processor. Far from it. He was a scientist, one of the foremost in Cybertron, his mechling days long past. This was... Unlike him.

But then, wasn't that the idea? To prove he could venture past his comfortable existence, and in doing so, hopefully attract Skyfire's attention, perhaps even his interest.

Perceptor did not know many fliers. There was Brainstorm, of course... And there was Skyfire.

Skyfire, who was tall, and strong, and kind, and gentle. Skyfire, who had been nothing but friendly and helpful, the few times Perceptor and he had worked together.

.... Primus preserve him. He was going to do this, wasn't he?

A long, slow, vent, Perceptor staring down once again at the datapad that had somehow returned to his servo. If he was.. he would need to ensure that his laboratory was Brainstorm- proofed and find or hire an adequate transport, as well as a place to stay.

Prices were bound to be exorbitant.

... He could do this. He had to.

Another long vent, and then Perceptor signed his designation carefully and sent it.


End file.
